Doc Prime (Hero Smurfs)
Title Gender: Male Allies: Autobots, Smurfette, Papa Smurf, Brainy Smurf, Clumsy Smurf, {crush}Grouchy Smurf, Baker Smurf, Greedy Smurf, Hefty Smurf, Passive Aggressive Smurf, Party Planner Smurf, Social Smurf, Chef Smurf, Clueless Smurf, Crazy Smurf, Farmer Smurf, Gutsy Smurf, Handy Smurf, Jokey Smurf, Narrator Smurf, Panicky Smurf, Vanity Smurf, Patrick Winslow, Grace Winslow, Blue Winslow, Victor Doyle, Smurf Willow, Smurf Storm, Smurf Blossom, Smurf Lily, Smurf Melody, Smurf Jade, Ms. Mimi, Lola Bunny, Larry Lambeosaurus, Rex, her gang Relatives: Zeus (father-in-law), Gargamel (creator/father), Cronus (Grandpa), Poseidon and Hades (Uncles) Hera (mother-in-law) Azmath (creation/uncle) Hercules and Perry (Brothers-in-law) Smurfette (wife) Soyen (son), Morvan Miracle (daughter), Otus, Hackus, and Triton (brother-in-law) Megara, and Vexy (sisters-in-law), Smurfette (little cousin) Demeter and Hestia (aunt), Elder Smurfette (Grandmother), Occupation: Handsome, defender Alignment: Good/the new leader of the Smurfs Voice: Jess Harnell/Aubrey Ankrum Hero Smurf also know as Doc Prime is a a larger male smurf with tusks in Dee Dee and the Man. He was created by Gargamel from a lump of clay to trap the other Smurfs. He married Smurfette, and give a baby smurf boy and girl. Abilitieshttp://smurfsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Hero_Smurf_(Hero_Stories)?action=edit&section=16 Hero's special abilities include: *'Spirit Bomb' -- Hero raises his hands above his head and gathers energy from every living creature and gathers it into a ball of energy and he launches it at his enemy. *'Kamehameha' -- Hero puts his hands together, with a gap between them and puts them behind him and he gathers aura from his body and turns it into pure energy and launches the wave at his enemy. *'Final Kamehameha' -- After perfecting the use of the base move in Other World, Hero tried to experiment many different variations of the move and came up with this version. He puts both of his hands forward and then towards his side, combining the massive power of a fellow student's Final Flash and his Kamehameha into one attack. Then, Hero fires the attack, it appears as a giant blue energy wave (resembling the Kamehameha) with swirls of yellow ki (resembling the Final Flash), inflicting an enormous amount of damage. The use of this ability nearly killed him since it was too much for his Smurfling body to handle and he became reluctant to use the move again afterwards. *'Super Smurf Fist' -- Similar to the Spirit Bomb, but instead of launching it, he absorbs it and sends the energy to his fist and he punches his enemy. *'Instant Transmission' -- Hero puts two fingers on his forehead, and focuses his energy in order to teleport himself to any location he chooses. *'Meteor Impact' -- Hero double kicks the opponent up into the air. Then, he teleports up in the air behind the opponent to double axe-handle punch and hook kick them down to the ground. Finally, Hero bends down and puts his hand over the opponent's face to blast them with a one-handed Kamehameha, inflicting a great deal of damage. *'Big Bang Kamehameha' (SS4) -- Hero puts his hands out in front of him, palms open and turned up approximately 90 degrees. He focuses all his power into a whitish blue energy sphere with excess energy radiation radiating off of it in small waves. He then fires an extremely powerful, shockwave-like beam that severely damages his enemy, if not killing them outright. *'Life Restore' (SS4) -- Hero uses his energy to restore life to any creature, plant, or animal that was recently killed. He does this by transferring energy to his right hand and sending it in short bursts into the chest of the recently deceased creature, it works in a similar manner to a defibrillator. *'10x Kamehameha' (SS4) -- A more powerful version of the Kamehameha that is crimson instead of the regular whitish-blue. *'Banshee Blast' (SS4) -- Hero leans forward and points all four fingers of his right hand at the opponent. Then, he charges up four small golden-yellow energy spheres each on the tip of each finger and finally fires the energy spheres at the opponent, inflicting a great deal of damage. *'Healing' -- Hero uses his energy to heal another Smurfs wounds and give them their full strength back. He mostly uses this technique during both Wonder and Smurfette's deliveries of their respected children. *'Telepathic Communication' -- He has the ability to communicate with others using his mind, the only other Smurfs he can communicate with telepathically are Wonder and Saviour. *'Dragon Shouts' -- An ability given to him by Paarthurnax once they discover that Alduin (The rival of Paarthurnax) has emerged in their time period after traveling through the Currents of Time. The Shouts use the vocalization of specific words of power to create powerful magical effects. Each shout is made up of three words, one or two words can also be used though this creates a less powerful effect. *'Echo Blast' -- An extremely powerful and highly destructive scream of energy from his vocal cords and mouth. *'Solar Flare' -- Hero places his hands close to the center of his face with the fingers spread toward his eyes. He then calls out the name of the technique, which provokes a white light to fire out and blind everything watching. *'Flight' -- Upon acquiring the Power Stones at a young age, he gained the ability of flight. Hero's physical abilities include: *'Great Physical Strength' -- As his normal self, he shares the same strength level to that of Hefty: five times that to the strength level of a normal Smurf. Each time he transforms, his physical strength is increased tenfold every time. *'Great Agility' *'Skilled Quarterstaff Fighter' *'Skilled Hand-To-Hand Combatant' Trivia *The character is intended to be the Smurf version of Goku from Dragonball Z. *His official birth name of Kakarot is a reference to Goku's Saiyan name. *The way Hero achieves his Supersmurf 4 form mirrors that of the way Goku achieved his Super Saiyan 4 transformation in Dragonball GT, by transforming into a Golden Great Ape and then regaining conscious control over the form. *Hero's personality is based on that of Goku, with a little bit from his creator A Heroic Smurf thrown in. *His attire when he fights Hefty in the story "Hefty vs. Hero" is based on the attire worn by WWE Superstar, The Undertaker. *His appetite is based on Goku's appetite from Dragonball Z, where he can eat large amounts of food. *His Supersmurf transformations are based on the transformations used by the Saiyan race in the Dragonball Z animated series and movies. *He is the only Smurf in the series to actually change into another animal in order to achieve a transformation. *His nickname of Eudard is Scottish for "guardian or protector". This nickname was eventually used in the creation of his Imaginarium-created "Papa Smurf", Eudard Smurf. *His newest profile picture was created by Numbuh 404, but was colored-corrected by VicGeorge2K9. *His inability to create professional works of art is a trait taken from his creator A Heroic Smurf, who himself is not a professional artist; as he only possesses a basic knowledge of art. *His Zodiac sign is Sagittarius, as his birthday is November 27, the same as the HERO: The Guardian Smurf author, A Heroic Smurf. This would make both Topaz and Citrine their official birthstones. Topaz being the symbol of friendship, and Citrine said to be a gift from the sun. *His personalized symbol was created by A Heroic Smurf; but was digitized by VicGeorge2K9. *His training attire is based on the same attire worn by Ryu of the Street Fighter series. *His human name of Henry was confirmed by A Heroic Smurf; after he had a lengthy discussion with Numbuh 404 in a Skype chat. *The idea of Hero having a Primal Reversion caused by extreme anger comes from the transformation of the same name from the Pokemon franchise. *His attire when he's temporarily human is based on the same attire worn by Goku in the Dragonball GT animated series Category:Male Category:Smurf Category:Male Smurf Category:Characters Category:Adult Category:Gargamel's creations Category:Heroes